La fuite d'un mort-vivant
by NyMaRusH
Summary: Une mission d'exploration à l'autre bout de l'univers initiée par une race mégalomane sur les bords. Une armée de machines vectrices de mort et de destruction, fruit d'une espèce complètement mégalomane qui manque de se faire détruire par sa propre technologie ... en essayant d'empêcher les autres de se faire détruire par leur technologie. Quelques millions d'années plus tard ...
1. Probabilités modifiées

_Bonjour / Bonsoir :D Je publie enfin ^^ Ayant l'ennui plutôt facile depuis tout petit, j'ai longtemps imaginé des scénarios plus où moins construits où je me retrouvais impliqué de manière plus ou moins centrale (j'étais vraiment tout petit ^^). J'ai été à fond dans Stargate très tôt et jusqu'à la fin de la dernière série, Stargate Universe, que j'ai trouvé au-dessus des autres. J'ai toujours eu un intérêt pour tout ce qui est science-fiction et je suis un jour tombé presque par hasard sur Mass Effect qui au niveau de son univers est assez riche aussi (je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé la galaxie ^^). Donc en mélangeant un peu de Stargate et un peu de Mass Effect, j'ai commencé à m'imaginer plusieurs scénarios de plus en plus construits et cohérents au fil du temps, puis j'ai commencé à mettre tout çà noir sur blanc, pourquoi pas plus tôt ? aucune idée ^^ Bref, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ma fiction que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Coups de feu, débris, bains de sang et décharges plasmatiques, tel était devenu le quotidien sur Asuras depuis plusieurs semaines, le conseil de la Citadelle était enfin parvenu à ses fins, en admettant que les machines qui composaient ce conseil poursuivaient un véritable but et pouvaient être douées d'une véritable volonté malgré leur nature synthétique.  
Ses fins, elles étaient d'écraser un peuple qu'ils considéraient comme ennemi du fait de leur refus d'accepter certaines conditions d'un pacte de non-agression qu'ils jugeaient abusives.  
Les Régulateurs étaient des machines réduites en esclavage par une race extraterrestre putative mais jouissant d'un pouvoir illimité selon les rares personnes qui l'aurait croisée, cette race est appelée, non sans une certaine superstition, la Vie.  
L'existence de la Vie était sujette à de nombreux débats car les Régulateurs déclaraient aux populations soumises qu'ils n'avaient ni commencement, ni fin, ni créateurs.  
Quand les Régulateurs se sont aperçus de la brusque accélération du développement des asurans, ils décidèrent d'organiser une rencontre avec les représentants d'Asuras sur une station spatiale, la Cathédrale, afin de leur proposer un marché : un contrôle de l'avancée technologique de la part des Régulateurs en échange de la vie sauve pour les asurans. La réponse des diplomates asurans fut sans appel et aucun d'entre eux ne put quitter la Cathédrale sauf sous forme d'atomes très distinctement séparés.  
Une guerre venait de commencer, une guerre qui a conduit des peuples soumis au diktat des Régulateurs à bombarder pendant quatorze années consécutives le bouclier d'Asuras, ce même bouclier qui s'est effondré il y a quelques semaines. La véritable confrontation n'a commencée qu'à ce moment-là, dans l'espace, dans les airs et sur le sol d'Asuras.

« - Pourquoi n'évacuons-nous pas ce bunker sur le champ !, cria un jeune homme dont la tenue faisait penser qu'il était scientifique à une autre personne qui était militaire et assez haut gradé à en juger son allure.  
\- Les ordres de la Matriarche sont de vous protéger à tout prix, nous les appliquons, il n'y a aucune discussion possible docteur Lawson.  
\- Les ordres de la Matriarche étaient de nous protéger à tout prix major !  
\- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici tant que la Matriarche ne l'ordonnera pas docteur.  
\- Mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que vous ne recevrez plus aucun ordre de sa part avant pas mal de temps, nous n'arrivons plus à communiquer avec les autres laboratoires depuis plusieurs jours, les communications sont totalement hors service pour notre part, et je doute que la situation soit différente du côté des militaires, répondit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Nous devons impérativement vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vos travaux soient terminés, répondit une nouvelle fois le major Williams, avec un calme olympien et une étonnante fermeté.  
\- Mes travaux sur le déphaseur sont un échec total, premièrement nous n'aurons jamais l'énergie nécessaire pour cacher une planète entière, et deuxièmement, les plans que nous avons trouvé ont été conçus de manière à empêcher toute réadaptation du dispositif à une échelle différente, nous avons pu fabriquer le dispositif en question mais il ne peut cacher qu'une zone de cinq kilomètres, ni plus, ni moins. Rendez-vous à l'évidence Kyle, les Endoctrinés vont descendre dans cette installation, fortifiée ou pas fortifiée, et vont nous éliminer un par un si nous ne dégageons pas tout de suite. »

Un court instant qui paraissait une éternité compte tenu de la situation actuelle s'en suivit.

« - Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort docteur, mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller, c'est le chaos généralisé dehors, déplora le major Kyle Williams.  
\- Vous vous trompez, répliqua Lawson, le chantier spatial le plus proche est à deux pas d'ici, si vous pouvez nous escorter et nous permettre de transporter le déphaseur jusqu'à là-bas, nous pourrons embarquer sur le vaisseau expérimental et nous enfuir vers un endroit que la guerre n'aurait pas encore frappé.  
\- Le Cursed Realms ? lança un lieutenant, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas explosé depuis le temps, il est tellement vieux que mes arrières-grands-parents n'étaient même pas encore nés lorsqu'il est sorti d'usine.  
\- Vous avez raison, répondit Williams, mais c'est notre seul échappatoire, faites ce que le docteur Lawson dit, c'est un ordre ! »

Tout le personnel du laboratoire ainsi que le groupe de soldat qui le protégeait commencèrent à se regrouper devant les montes charges qui faisaient offices d'ascenseurs et qui permettaient une fois empruntés de retourner à l'air « libre ». Cette voie de sortie était salutaire car malgré la brutalité qui régnait à la surface, rester dans le laboratoire était une très mauvaise idée compte tenu de l'ancienneté de l'installation qui avait été conçue plusieurs siècles auparavant et donc de sa fragilité qui pouvait transformer le bunker en véritable tombeau.  
On pouvait compter au total trois ascenseurs qui montaient de manière presque synchrone et à la même vitesse, cinquante mètres avant d'arriver à la surface, plusieurs troupes endoctrinées commencèrent à tirer depuis la surface occasionnant plusieurs morts du côté des asurans malgré la compétence des soldats qui assuraient la défense des scientifiques.

« - Mettez-vous le plus près possible des parois du monte-charge !, ordonna le major Williams.  
\- Major, ils nous tirent comme des lapins !, hurla un soldat.  
\- Courage combattant, répondit Williams, dans dix mètres ont aura leur peau, étendez vos boucliers pour couvrir un maximum de monde. »

Les Endoctrinés occupaient une position très avantageuse, ils n'avaient qu'à diriger leurs tirs vers le bas pour réaliser un véritable massacre, leurs armes à énergie ne demandaient pas de munitions et étaient par conséquence moins efficaces mais elles étaient létales lorsqu'elles étaient utilisées par un grand nombre de combattants ennemis, les boucliers des soldats se déchargeant un peu plus à chaque impact énergétique.  
Soudain un soldat Endoctriné plus haut gradé décrocha sa ceinture à laquelle étaient accrochées plusieurs grenades et la jeta vers un des monte-charges.

« - Grenades !, crièrent plusieurs soldats présents. »

L'explosion qui suivit causa la mort de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes dans le monte-charge, soit une cinquantaine de civils et de soldats, les rares survivants étaient à l'agonie alors que les soldats asurans éliminaient les derniers combattants ennemis qui étaient aussi incompétents que dépourvus du moindre libre arbitre, autrement dit, de la chair à canon endoctrinée en quantités industrielles.

« - C'est un véritable charnier ! déplora Williams, comment est-il possible que ces soldats du dimanche aient réussi à éliminer tous nos hommes, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que çà, il y a clairement un problème, la garde postée dans le niveau supérieur du complexe aurait pu repousser trois fois plus d'Endoctrinés sans problème.  
\- Regardez major, ils n'y a aucune brulures ni aucun saignements sur ces corps, aucune arme à énergie ne peut tuer sans laisser de telles traces.  
\- Les relevés concernant la composition de l'air de la partie supérieur du complexe indiquent la présence d'un gaz mortel pour les organiques à l'état de traces, dit Honored, l'intelligence artificielle du laboratoire qui avait été transférée sur un androïde d'environ deux mètres vingt de hauteur, ces unités ont vraisemblablement été gazées.  
\- Cà ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit le docteur Lawson, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telles méthodes de la part des Régulateurs ni des Endoctrinés, je crois vraiment que l'on ne devrait pas s'attarder ici. »

Le groupe qui avait été réduit depuis la remontée dans les monte-charges avançait de pièce en pièce et la même scène se rejouait sous leurs yeux à chaque nouvelles portes d'ouvertes, une étendue de corps sans vie et pas la moindre résistance. Les soldats et les civils quittèrent enfin le laboratoire, entendant le bruit des explosions et des échanges de tirs au loin, le complexe scientifique étant assez éloigné des zones habitées. Les soldats recommencèrent à capter un signal sur leurs radios, nombres de combattants parlaient mais le contenu des messages était sensiblement le même, il faisait état de débordements des soldats asurans par les Endoctrinés et de demandes de soutien qui pour la majeure partie étaient vaines.

« - Ici le major Kyle Williams, je demande une escorte de ma position jusqu'au chantier spatial, priorité total, j'ai un appareil de la plus haute importance stratégique avec moi, je répète, demande escorte jusqu'au chantier spatial, priorité totale … »

Un bruit bref mais assourdissant retenti devant le groupe de personnes à évacuer, stoppant net sa progression, une machine d'environ dix mètres de hauteur venait d'apparaître, commençant à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, lorsqu'une personne était touchée par les décharges énergétiques, un arc se formait et fauchait trois voire quatre vies supplémentaires. L'escorte était arrivée depuis à peine une minute permettant de ne pas qualifier ce qu'il se passait de massacre mais de combat asymétrique. La machine qui ressemblait plus à une armure qui pouvait se mouvoir toute seule fauchait un très grand nombre de vie avec une précision redoutable.

« Lawson, courez et rejoignez le Cursed Realms !, commencez le verrouillage des portes blindées du chantier spatial, nous allons essayer de distraire notre nouvel ami !, hurla le major Williams, allez ! »

Tandis que le docteur Lawson courrait avec son dispositif expérimental vers le chantier spatial, les hommes de Williams commencèrent à viser le sol avec des lance-roquettes, Williams avait compris que ce n'était pas quelques minuscules égratignures qui allaient stopper ce monstre de métal d'une couleur extrêmement sombre qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant. Le sol devenait instable sous les pattes de la machine à tuer, le gênant dans ses mouvements.  
Conformément aux instructions du major Williams, les personnes qui accompagnaient le docteur Lawson enclenchèrent le verrouillage des portes blindées, comprenant à ce moment-là que le major Williams n'avait dans son plan aucunement prévu de partie concernant sa propre survie, quelques soldats purent rejoindre l'équipe de scientifiques mais les autres ont finis calcinés par les arcs électriques qui apparaissent à chaque tir du monstre de métal.  
Les portes enfin fermées, un semblant de calme s'installait dans le chantier spatial, bien que le vacarme résultant des combats continuait à s'entendre. Les survivants commencèrent à embarquer à bord du Cursed Realms et le docteur Lawson se dirigea vers une section du vaisseau où toutes sortes de technologies pouvaient être connectées afin d'être testées, il était accompagné de plusieurs hommes et de l'intelligence artificielle qui l'aidaient à transporter le déphaseur.  
Le vaisseau antique amorça son décollage tandis que le toit du hangar où était entreposé le Cursed Realms s'ouvrait. Ce cuirassé mesurait approximativement quatre kilomètres de longueur et avait une envergure d'environ mille cinq cent mètres, il était composé de deux canons géants qui courraient le long du vaisseau et le propulseur principal avait une forme en arc qui s'étalait sur tout l'horizon de l'arrière du Cursed Realms. L'antique vaisseau malgré son âge pouvait parfaitement aller au combat, il était presque aussi dangereux pour ses ennemis que pour son équipage.

« - Lawson, où en êtes-vous avec votre déphaseur, demande le commandant du Cursed Realms par radio, qui pour la première fois faisait voler le cuirassé en situation de combat.  
\- Le déphaseur est prêt à être connecté, mais il me faut encore quelques minutes, je ne souhaite pas qu'il fasse surcharger les systèmes du Cursed Realms, çà serait assez ennuyeux. Evitez de nous mettre en plein milieu d'un combat, je vais devoir permuter entre les boucliers actuels et le déphaseur et nous serons très vulnérable pendant quelques minutes, normalement si tout se passe comme prévu, les tirs seront envoyés vers une autre dimension dès qu'ils entreront dans la zone d'effet de l'appareil. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dispositif était prêt et le vaisseau sortait de l'atmosphère d'Asuras, le commandant décida de porter secours à deux autres cuirassés qui étaient mis en difficulté par une flotte entière menée par une des races Endoctrinées. L'armement du Cursed Realms n'était pas au-dessus de celui d'un cuirassé standard mais le fait que le bâtiment était intouchable grâce à son déphaseur le rendait particulièrement redoutable pour les assaillants d'Asuras. En à peine un quart d'heure, les deux cuirassés avaient été sauvés et la trentaine de vaisseaux qui voulait les réduire en poussière avait été découpée. L'équipage était plein d'espoir car cette nouvelle technologie faisait entrevoir une issue favorable à cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus.  
Peu de temps après cette démonstration de force, un objet de cent-quarante kilomètres de long est apparu non loin de la planète et a tiré sur le Cursed Realms avec un rayon aussi énorme qu'aveuglant, l'équipage entier n'avait jamais vu un vaisseau de cette taille, mais il pouvait désormais dire avec quasi-certitude que l'existence de la Vie n'était pas qu'une légende. Un rayon de cinq cents mètres de diamètre composé d'énergie pure venait de frapper la zone d'effet du déphaseur sans causer aucune égratignure au Cursed Realms.  
La Vie continuait de braquer son arme principale sur le Cursed Realms mais ne tirait plus, le docteur Lawson s'interrogeait et soudain l'expression du visage se décomposa lorsque les systèmes du cuirassé détectèrent que le vaisseau de la Vie préparait un autre tir.

« - Ils ont recalibré, dit simplement le docteur Lawson. »

L'antique cuirassé fut traversé par le rayon mortel projeté par le vaisseau de la Vie, l'explosion du Cursed Realms ne laissait aucun doute sur le sort de ses occupants.


	2. Sauvegarde de l'interface analogue

_Re :D Merci à tous d'avoir lu (j'anticipe ^^) et merci Solidix pour ton commentaire, pour ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me suivront, n'hésitez pas non plus si l'envie vous prend ou si vous avez un conseil à me donner. D'après les personnes qui m'ont déjà lu, il paraît que je ne m'en sort pas trop mal mais je suis certain que je peux progresser davantage, aussi bien pour les "conventions" d'écritures que sur l'utilisation des fonctions du site._  
 _Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est comme vous pourrez le voir un peu plus court que le premier, en fait il s'agit du plus court parmi ceux que j'ai en stock. A l'avenir je pense faire autour de 5-6 pages par chapitre sauf, évidemment, pour certains passages qui nécessiteront plus de pages. Moins d'action, plus de blabla, çà arrive mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^^ Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le docteur Lawson commença à hurler de douleur, d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir auparavant. Le réagencement cellulaire, procédé spécifique aux asurans, permettait de retransformer des cellules spécifiées en cellules souches dans des organes sains et de les redistribuer aux organes lésés. D'habitude cela ne provoquait pas de douleur, ni cette fois, les deux morceaux de métal enfoncés dans les deux tempes du docteur semblaient être la véritable cause des terribles souffrances qu'il ressentait.

« Calmez-vous docteur Lawson, je sais que vous avez mal, ne vous débattez pas, cela augmentera les douleurs », dit Honored, l'IA qui apparemment avait survécu à l'explosion du cuirassé.

Lawson perdit conscience peu après, ses plaies et ses brûlures semblaient se guérir au contact d'un fluide d'apparence métallique qui s'écoulait des morceaux de métal positionnés au niveau des tempes. Ces dispositifs reliaient le docteur Lawson à un siège qui paraissait soudé au sol de la petite pièce au centre de laquelle il était. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, la tête du docteur fut libérée et les entraves au niveau de ses poignets se sont rétractées dans les accoudoirs du siège.

Le docteur faillit tomber mais Honored le rattrapa à temps. Le robot se dirigea vers la porte qui se sépara en deux devant lui pour s'ouvrir horizontalement, les portes s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure de sa progression lui permettant ainsi de ne pas devoir déposer le docteur Lawson à terre pour actionner les commandes d'ouvertures.

Une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part se fit entendre :

« - Honored, prenez le couloir de droite à vingt-cinq mètres et dirigez-vous tout droit vers l'ascenseur, je préfère que le docteur reste près du pont, je me dirige pour l'instant vers un secteur un peu plus calme de la galaxie pour recharger mes batteries mais il faudra que le docteur Lawson me donne une nouvelle trajectoire dès son réveil, mes trajectoires sont beaucoup trop prévisibles pour la Vie.  
\- Compris, répondit Honored, autre chose ?  
\- Je crois que l'on n'a pas d'autres choix que d'attendre son réveil. Cela peut paraître surprenant mais j'ai une hésitation, repris la voix qui semblait être celle du vaisseau.  
\- Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, lorsque Lawson se réveillera, nos réponses à ses questions devront être franches sans être brusques, il sera vulnérable pendant quelques temps … »

Une dernière porte s'ouvrit donnant sur une chambre. La machine qui répondait au nom de Honored observait avec insistance le docteur Lawson dont la respiration, bien que très faible, attestait de son retour d'entre les morts. Le robot semblait effectuer des mesures, sa main se positionnant tantôt dans le cou du docteur, tantôt sur son abdomen, mesures classiques que maitrisaient n'importe quel infirmier d'Asuras. Sa main mécanique se dirigea ensuite sur les plaies fraichement guéries de Lawson, Honored s'attarda sur ces endroits.

« - Destiny, il est possible que vous soyez vulnérable, dit Honored.  
\- C'est une certitude, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi ou du docteur Lawson, chaque créature de cet univers l'est, que Dieu ait pitié de nous ».

Le docteur Lawson commençait à reprendre conscience et semblait n'avoir aucune séquelle apparente.

« - Honored …  
\- Docteur Lawson, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, répondit la machine.  
\- Tu as couru vers moi juste avant que je ne perde conscience, reprit Lawson.  
\- Nous devions être suffisamment proches pour que nous soyons tous les deux téléportés.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé exactement ?, répondit Lawson.  
\- Honored, je pense que je vais poursuivre avec le docteur Lawson, dit le Destiny.  
\- Très bien, répondit Honored avant de quitter la pièce. »

Un jeune homme se matérialisa devant le lit du docteur, seul ce dernier pouvait le voir, bien qu'il sortait tout juste du coma, il s'aperçu immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose d'irréel. La lumière qui provenait de l'éclairage de la chambre traversait le garçon et obligeait le docteur à plisser des yeux. Ce réflexe avait permis d'élaborer un test de réalité qui permettait d'aider des asurans devenus psychotiques et étant en proie à certaines hallucinations suite à des expositions prolongées aux réalités virtuelles.

« - Horthom, tu reviens de loin !, s'exclama le jeune homme avec la même voix qui émanait du vaisseau.  
\- T'es qui ? T'es dans ma tête ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, répondit le docteur Lawson de manière presque agressive.  
\- Je suis le Destiny, une intelligence artificielle qui dirige le vaisseau du même nom dans lequel nous sommes, on peut effectivement dire que je suis dans ta tête, sur ce point je te donnerai quelques précisions plus tard. Et sinon, je t'ai sauvé la peau il y a maintenant quelques heures, enfin j'y ai contribué en majeure partie.  
\- Et le Cursed Realms ?  
\- La race que tu connais sous le nom de la Vie l'a réduit en miette, répondit le Destiny, je suis désolé mais personne à part Honored et toi n'en n'est sorti vivant, on dirait que je vous ai téléportés juste à temps.  
\- On va perdre la guerre sans ce vaisseau, reconstruire un déphaseur va me prendre du temps, répondit Lawson avec désespoir.  
\- Je ne veux pas être trop brusque pour le moment, mais il me manque une donnée importante concernant ta fuite du laboratoire, tu essayais d'élargir la zone d'effet du déphaseur, tu pataugeais un peu, même beaucoup, mais tu avançais malgré ça, ensuite tu t'es arrêté et tu as demandé au major l'évacuation du complexe en évoquant l'impossibilité d'une rétro ingénierie pour le déphaseur, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi.  
\- Je les ai tous condamné à mort !, déplora Lawson qui commençait à s'énerver contre lui-même, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi j'ai abandonné, je réfléchis mais je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas abandonné de ton propre chef, je t'ai observé de manière minutieuse, je connaissais absolument tout de toi, des particules qui composaient ton corps et de celles qui t'entouraient, à partir de toutes ces données, j'en ai conclu que la probabilité d'un abandon de ta part était nulle. »

Horthom Lawson, malgré son savoir scientifique était absolument stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son interlocuteur était ni plus ni moins capable de prédire le futur.

Le Destiny était très vieux, suffisamment pour avoir pu développer les technologies requises pour connaître à l'avance des évènements qui ne s'étaient pas encore déroulés.

« - Je ne connais aucune race capable d'un tel exploit, répliqua Lawson qui était à la fois sceptique et impressionné.  
\- J'ai un lien de parenté avec la Vie, ils ne sont pas capables de voir le futur comme moi, ils me pourchassent depuis au moins cinq cents dix-sept millions d'années, et pour perdurer, j'ai dû développer des capacités d'anticipation de plus en plus poussées.  
\- Et pourtant tu n'as pas réussi à prédire mon abandon, rétorqua Lawson.  
\- Mes calculs étaient corrects, de toute évidence quelque chose s'est produit, ça me dépasse complètement, je mobilise toutes mes capacités de calcul depuis l'apparition de ce phénomène mais je n'ai trouvé aucune explication logique pour l'instant. »

Le Destiny avait tenté de mettre à l'aise son invité mais son aveu de faiblesse et d'impuissance par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé, au contraire, mettait le docteur Lawson mal à l'aise, celui-ci ressentait une angoisse grandissante et comprenait que la situation n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

« - Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois aussi savoir, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune bonne façon possible de t'annoncer ce que je vais te dire, reprit le Destiny. Il y a trois heures, j'ai détecté un pic d'énergie à la surface d'Asuras, depuis je ne capte plus aucun signe de vie en provenance de ta planète. »


	3. Analyse des issues possibles

_Bonsoir ^^ Trois chapitres d'un coup, comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre, j'ai mis un certain temps à publier sur le site, donc j'avais des chapitres d'avance mais je prévoyais d'étaler tout çà dans le temps, en fin de compte j'ai changé d'avis ^^ Pourquoi ? Simplement pour montrer que je ne vais pas m'arrêter au bout de deux chapitres seulement, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'éléments de l'histoire en tête mais mettre tout çà noir sur blanc est une autre paire de manche mais je le ferai ^^ Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture : c'est du bon, c'est du lourd, c'est du pavé ^^ j'ai hâte de le finir et de le sortir._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (j'avoue, j'ai regardé le nombre de visiteurs ^^ bah oui, j'aurais l'air malin d'écrire çà si personne ne lisait ^^)_

* * *

Horthom Lawson en était persuadé, sa race était éteinte, le docteur en astrophysique ne se considérait pas comme vivant. Il était en fait constitué à vingt pour cent d'un matériel qui constituait le noyau du Destiny, sa conscience. Sur le trajet du prochain soleil dans lequel il allait se recharger, le Destiny avait pris le temps d'expliquer au docteur Lawson les modalités de son retour d'entre les morts. Lawson et le Destiny étaient désormais intimement liés : à son arrivée sur le vaisseau, Lawson ne pouvait pas se réagencer vu qu'il était déjà mort mais la procédure que le Destiny avait mis en place a permis au corps du docteur de commencer le réagencement en même temps que le liquide grisâtre du Destiny intégrait ce corps, les cellules de Lawson faute de pouvoir se fixer sur les organes de celui-ci ont donc intégrées le vaisseau. Ce lien pouvait être à la fois très avantageux tout comme il pouvait être très problématique.

« - Docteur, votre état semble stable mais je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer, toutefois, sachez qu'il est important de commencer votre entrainement dans des délais raisonnables, dit Honored en entrant dans la pièce où Lawson était allongé.  
\- Un entraînement ? Je sais que j'appartiens techniquement à l'armée asuranne comme chaque citoyen asuran mais je ne tiendrais pas la route si nous sommes de nouveau confrontés aux Régulateurs, une de leurs machines à tuer a quasiment décimé tout un groupe de soldats qui nous escortaient et ma formation ne se limite qu'à des notions basiques d'auto-défense.  
\- Je prends en compte votre scepticisme, mais vos propos comportent plusieurs inexactitudes, premièrement vous n'appartenez plus à l'armée asuranne, deuxièmement la machine à laquelle nous avons été confronté était directement sous les ordres de la Vie, dernièrement votre formation peut être complétée. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous apprendrais avec le Destiny à combattre les différentes menaces auxquelles nous sommes susceptibles d'être confrontés.  
\- Apprenez-moi à les anéantir !, répondit Horthom Lawson, maintenant.  
\- Horthom, tu peux commencer l'entrainement dès maintenant, mais je te suggère d'être sur la baie d'observation au-moment où je me rechargerai dans l'étoile, c'est un spectacle magnifique qu'il faudrait que tu ne rates pour rien au monde, ajouta le Destiny. »

Lawson fut surpris de constater que les armes avec lesquelles il commençait sa formation étaient toutes d'origine asuranne, Honored justifia son choix par le fait qu'une confrontation directe avec la Vie ne pouvait pour le moment se faire que dans l'espace et qu'il n'y aurait aucun gagnant.

Six longues heures étaient passées pendant lesquelles Horthom Lawson a appris à manier les armes de sa civilisation avec plus d'aisance. Horthom et Honored s'apprêtaient à poursuivre lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Horthom.  
\- La propulsion supraluminique vient de s'arrêter, répondit Honored.  
\- Pourquoi mettre un propulseur supraluminique sur un vaisseau aussi avancé ?  
\- Je mets un point d'honneur à me déplacer dans la galaxie sans que tout le monde en soit averti, je vais moins vite mais je ne suis repérable qu'à courte portée, ce que ne permet pas la propulsion hyperespace, dit le Destiny. J'ai décéléré car l'étoile dans laquelle je devais me recharger vient de se transformer en singularité.  
\- Un soleil ne peut s'effondrer d'un coup, reprit Horthom.  
\- Non Horthom, mais tu vas très vite te rendre compte que la Vie se contrefiche des lois de la physique, seule leur technologie permet de faire ce genre de chose mais la manière dont ce soleil s'est effondré laisse penser que la Vie a fait un transfert technologique à une race modérément avancée.  
\- Mais pourquoi détruire un soleil, questionna Horthom.  
\- Pour m'affamer, un acte de la sorte semble disproportionné mais je peux te certifier que ce n'est que le commencement, reprit le Destiny, l'anomalie qui s'est produite dans le bunker scientifique et l'intervention directe de la Vie qui en a résulté vont provoquer une série de changements majeurs dans notre univers, je pense que c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible. Je vais devoir trouver une source d'énergie alternative en attendant, on dirait que la Vie s'amuse à prédire ma trajectoire.  
\- Si la Vie prédit notre trajectoire, répondit Horthom, nous sommes dans une impasse.  
\- Non, elle peut parfois réussir à anticiper mes actions, mais si tu prends les commandes ce problème n'en sera plus un.  
\- Tu peux être piloté, s'interrogea Horthom ?  
\- J'ai la possibilité de laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre mais je peux bien sûr reprendre la main quand j'en ai envie, dit moi où tu veux aller et je tracerais dans la direction que tu m'auras donnée.  
\- Je connais une asari du nom de Hen T'Er qui vit sur une planète nommée April 6 et qui a accès à un dépôt de deutérium, les Régulateurs ne se sont jamais intéressé à cette planète vu qu'elle n'est pas militarisée, disons que c'est un endroit où le commerce est optimisé de façon à échapper le plus possible aux règles en vigueur.  
\- Je vois, répondit le Destiny, çà n'a pas l'air d'être l'idéal mais faire la fine bouche n'est plus un luxe que je peux me permettre. »

Lawson et Honored commencèrent à embarquer sur une des navettes du Destiny, d'aspect un peu rustique comme le reste du vaisseau, celle-ci semblait toutefois être en bon état.

« - Je vous suggère de me laisser piloter pour cette fois-ci, dit Honored à Lawson, la formation que je vous ait donnée étant assez basique pour le moment.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en serai pas vexé, tant que le Destiny réussit à avoir son carburant ça me va, répondit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Juste une chose Horthom, dit le Destiny, d'après mes calculs, il faut environ vingt-neuf heures hors du vaisseau pour que ta partie synthétique se désolidarise de ton corps, si ça se produit tu vas perdre conscience et mourir l'instant d'après. En résumé, essaye d'être raisonnable et ne t'enferme pas dans une cage de Faraday. »

Le Destiny restait à une distance raisonnable de la planète April 6 afin de ne pas attirer l'attention tandis que la navette s'éloignait pour voler vers la planète. Le docteur Lawson tenta d'établir le contact avec Hen T'Er pour savoir où atterrir.

« - Horthom, je viens de vous envoyer les coordonnées d'atterrissage, je préfère discuter des modalités de transport du deutérium de vive voix, vous avez l'air d'être dans un sacré merdier, dit l'asari.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dirai le contraire, mais je dois avant tout maintenir mon vaisseau en état de marche, répondit Lawson. Il n'est pas vraiment l'heure de planifier une contre-attaque pour l'instant »

La navette progressait vers les coordonnées données par l'alliée de fortune du docteur Lawson, au fur et à mesure de la descente, le docteur voyait défiler des bâtiments à l'architecture très basique, la planète qui servait de plateforme commerciale n'avait aucune esthétique, tout était uniquement fonctionnel. Lawson et Honored se posèrent enfin dans un chantier spatial accolé à un immense réservoir, l'asari vint à leur rencontre.

« - Vous voilà docteur, dit Hen T'Er, vous pouvez vous servir autant que vous le voulez dans ce réservoir de deutérium, vu qu'il fuit, personne ne verra que vous vous êtes ravitaillés.  
\- Je vous remercie infiniment, répondit le docteur Lawson, vous nous rendez un grand service, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mes problèmes, mais disons que mes nouveaux amis ne sont pas du genre sympathique, comment puis-je faire pour transporter le deutérium jusqu'à mon vaisseau, demanda le docteur Lawson.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas vous aider, tous les transporteurs ont été dépêchés sur une autre livraison.  
\- On se débrouillera, merci encore pour le coup de main, on se charge du reste désormais. »

Le Destiny commença à se rapprocher de la planète, n'ayant d'autre choix que de s'exposer pour espérer récupérer le deutérium indispensable à la poursuite de son voyage.

Les hommes de Hen T'Er finissaient de quitter l'installation, grimpant dans la dernière navette quittant la plateforme d'atterrissage où s'était déroulée la discussion entre les anciens collègues scientifiques. A peine la navette avait démarrée qu'elle fut frappée par une roquette, des hommes armés progressaient dans les niveaux inférieurs du bâtiment au-dessus duquel Lawson et Honored étaient, se rapprochant dangereusement de la plateforme d'atterrissage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Lawson devenait un combattant.

« - Je ne touche personne, on doit s'enfuir !, criait Horthom Lawson.  
\- Mon arme de poing n'est pas suffisamment efficace contre un tel nombre d'unités hostiles, dit Honored.  
\- Sérieusement ? »

Les boucliers autour de Honored devinrent visibles, plus que d'ordinaire, ce dernier saisit une arme qui était attachée derrière son dos et qui faisait environ deux fois la taille son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il actionna la gâchette, un torrent de balle commença à se déverser sur les ennemis. Soudain un éclair toucha Honored et il se remit à couvert.

« - Mon bouclier vient de tomber, à mon signal, courez aussi vite que possible vers l'échelle de secours, je vais les retenir aussi longtemps que possible.  
\- J'ai encore des munitions, répondit Lawson.  
\- Nos chances de nous en sortir sont quasi … »

Des bruits assourdissants se firent entendre suivis d'explosions, le Destiny bombardait les unités ennemies avec une précision chirurgicale, ses canons secondaires décimaient ces derniers, quand le calme revint les deux combattants embarquèrent à bord de la navette avec laquelle ils étaient venus.

Quand la navette fut enfin arrimée au Destiny, celui-ci reparti vers l'espace.

« - Horthom, dit le Destiny, prépare toi à prendre le contrôle des canons, plusieurs chasseurs automatiques m'empêchent de repartir en vitesse supraluminique.  
\- Je ne sais pas les utiliser, je ne sais même pas quelle console ni quels boutons activer, répondit le docteur Lawson.  
\- C'est pas grave, vas-y à l'instinct, tu verras, çà passe tout seul, reprit le Destiny avec insouciance. Un corsaire traîne surement dans le coin, après tout, ces chasseurs appartiennent bien à quelqu'un.  
\- On ne peut pas essayer de négocier ?, demanda Lawson.  
\- Je m'en charge, pendant ce temps-là fais toi plaisir avec ces chasseurs ! »

Sur le pont du vaisseau corsaire, l'avatar du Destiny est apparu, les hommes du corsaire tirèrent jusqu'à se rendre compte de la nature holographique de cette apparition.

 _Destiny : Capitaine Dofrey, je vous conseille de ne plus vous mêler de mes affaires, de toute évidence, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez le nez.  
Capitaine Dofrey : Qui êtes-vous ?  
Destiny : Je suis le capitaine du vaisseau d'exploration Destiny.  
Capitaine Dofrey : Je ne sais effectivement pas dans quoi je m'embarque, en revanche je sais que vous êtes en possession d'un vaisseau d'une valeur de vingt milliards d'unités d'antimatière.  
Destiny : La race qui a fait cette offre est très dangereuse, vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez pouvoir capturer mon vaisseau, et davantage si vous pensez avoir une récompense pour cela.  
Capitaine Dofrey : Je prends le risque.  
Destiny : Entendu._

Les chasseurs automatiques finirent par tous être réduits en un champ de débris, ils étaient faciles à abattre car ils étaient bons marchés et donc peu sophistiqués, il ne faisait aucun doute que le corsaire qui attaquait le Destiny n'aurait aucun mal à les remplacer.

Le Destiny reprit le contrôle des canons secondaires et tira plusieurs salves vers le vaisseau corsaire, juste assez pour détruire le bouclier et faire une démonstration de sa puissance réelle. L'ennemi se retira en hyperespace et le Destiny en fit de même en repartant en vitesse supraluminique.


	4. Inventaire des alliés disponibles

Les péripéties de l'équipage du Destiny sur la planète April 6, bien que forcées et légèrement chronophages, ont eues le mérite de permettre au docteur Lawson de s'aérer la tête. Depuis son retour sur le Destiny, le combattant fraîchement formé continuait d'améliorer ses aptitudes au combat.

« - Docteur Lawson, vous avez l'air particulièrement à l'aise avec l'Acolyte, dit Honored.  
\- Elle envoie du pâté et permet d'en produire davantage, je pense que cette arme me convient, répondit Lawson.  
\- Oui, elle est aussi atypique dans sa conception que dans son fonctionnement, les unités hostiles pourraient être surprises par votre style de combat, c'est une excellente chose, ajouta Honored. »

En effet, l'Acolyte était une arme ancestrale que les Geths, la race d'Honored, avaient perpétués depuis une époque qui semblait infiniment lointaine, cette arme était équipée d'une gâchette à pression fugitive qui une fois actionnée puis relâchée envoyait un projectile à faible vélocité sur la cible voulue, le projectile retombait assez vite et permettait d'atteindre certains ennemis à couvert. Cette arme demandait toutefois une bonne maîtrise et Horthom Lawson semblait l'avoir. Ne restait plus qu'à tester cette maîtrise en situation réelle : le passage de cibles holographiques à des cibles bien réelles pouvait poser problème.

Après quelques heures d'entraînement, le Destiny invita Honored et Horthom à se réunir sur le pont du vaisseau pour établir un semblant de stratégie afin de survivre contre la Vie et éventuellement la combattre.

« - Au niveau de la furtivité, je m'en sors à peu près, le problème posé par le fait que la Vie extrapole ma trajectoire en calculant mes décisions probables est réglé par le fait que je t'ai donné le statut de co-pilote Horthom, commença le Destiny.  
\- Cette discrétion qui nous est imposée nous handicape un peu, déplora Lawson. On ne peut pas se cacher éternellement, je dois commencer à chercher des survivants à la destruction de ma planète pour pouvoir faire survivre mon espèce. De plus, les Régulateurs vont endoctriner de plus en plus de civilisations, tu finiras donc fatalement par être détruit.  
\- Logiquement, il nous faut plus d'unités alliées, dit Honored qui provoqua par ses paroles un léger sourire chez l'avatar du Destiny.  
\- Très pertinent Honored, répondit le Destiny, il serait judicieux que tu contactes quelques personnes que tu connais et qui sont encore dans cette galaxie Horthom.  
\- A part Hen T'Er, je ne connais pas grand monde, en plus il s'en est fallu de peu avant qu'elle soit identifiée comme une de mes alliées par le corsaire qui nous a attaqué autour d'April 6, je connais bien un mercenaire mais j'ai perdu contact avec lui et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il a peut-être été endoctriné.  
\- On devrait se mettre à l'humanitaire, aider des peuples qui sont agressés par les Régulateurs et espérer qu'ils nous renvoient l'ascenseur, reprit le Destiny. En bref nous devons augmenter notre popularité. Tu as l'air pensif Horthom.  
\- J'ai souvenir d'un laboratoire qui orbite autour d'une étoile, il abrite un programme qui est censé pouvoir analyser toutes les données de tous les réseaux informatiques dans la Voie Lactée et déterminer l'opinion de chaque personne connectée à un réseau, répondit Horthom.  
\- « Censé », repris le Destiny sur un ton interrogatif, un programme qui ne fonctionne pas ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide.  
\- Le programme fonctionne parfaitement, mais la puissance de calcul pour le faire fonctionner et analyser toutes les données est colossale, à l'époque de sa conception, on utilisait des supers ordinateurs sur Asuras qu'on connectait à la station de recherche, c'est donc de l'histoire ancienne à présent, déplora le docteur Lawson.  
\- Ce n'est pas la puissance de calcul qu'il me manque, répondit le Destiny, il faut se rendre à cette station dès que possible pour récupérer ce programme.  
\- Il est accessible à distance, répondit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Je vais sûrement devoir faire tourner ce programme pendant plusieurs heures, je ne peux pas me permettre de diffuser ma position pendant un si long laps de temps, déplora le Destiny. Dès que tu me donneras les coordonnées, j'y vais. »

Ce qui à une époque antérieure serait passé pour de la paranoïa était devenu la norme. L'acharnement mit dans la destruction de toutes les sources d'énergies du Destiny et la bataille autour d'April 6 allait dans ce sens. La réticence du Destiny à se connecter autrement qu'en local au programme qui intéressait le docteur Lawson était tout à fait normale, la moindre erreur de jugement ou la moindre imprudence pouvait être la dernière, surtout si elle était commise par quelqu'un étant en position d'infériorité numérique.

Le Destiny continuait de rechercher sans succès l'origine de l'anomalie du laboratoire Asuran d'où Horthom avait pu sortir sain et sauf. Il lui arrivait parfois de frôler la surchauffe, ce dernier phénomène laissait penser que le Destiny pouvait ressentir une sorte d'anxiété.

Sortant de vitesse supraluminique, le Destiny s'avançait tous boucliers activés au maximum de leur puissance vers le laboratoire spatial. La station ressemblait à une sorte de toupie dont l'axe aurait été fortement allongé. Sur la partie supérieure, un anneau entièrement constitué de panneaux solaires captait l'énergie nécessaire au fonctionnement des serveurs et des boucliers thermiques, il servait également de protection pour la zone habitable. Un système de tuyauterie complet parcourait l'ensemble du cylindre central de la station, il permettait la circulation du liquide de refroidissement qui servait à assurer le fonctionnement des serveurs.

« - Je vais m'amarrer à la station, prévint le Destiny, j'ai besoin que vous alliez sur place pour effectuer le transfert du programme. La majeure partie du laboratoire est pressurisée et l'atmosphère est respirable. »

Horthom et Honored entrèrent dans la station avec l'équipement nécessaire en cas d'accrochage avec des Endoctrinés ou d'autres ennemis plus dangereux.

Les deux unités qui semblaient se rapprocher au fil du temps et qui paraissaient déjà être de bons co-équipiers traversaient les pièces de la station sans encombre mais très prudemment, il semblait approprié dans ce genre de situation qu'il y ait plus de peur que de mal, la peur était comme une alliée très utile qui s'occupait de garder en vie les deux combattants.

« - Je connecte mon ordinateur sur la console principale, normalement nous saurons dans moins d'une minute si c'est sûr et te connecterons ou pas en fonction des résultats de l'analyse, dit Horthom s'adressant au Destiny.  
\- Bien reçu, répondit ce dernier. »

Les résultats de l'analyse sont apparus en très peu de temps sur l'écran de la console, conformément aux attentes du docteur Lawson.

« - Le programme est sûr mais il a été édité puis remis dans sa configuration initiale trois jours plus tôt, dit Lawson. »

Celui-ci pianota sur l'écran de son ordinateur et s'arrêta subitement.

« - Destiny, tu peux te connecter, ce que je viens de trouver est un peu préoccupant mais sans danger, quelqu'un avec des connaissances limitées en informatique a intégré une sorte de moteur de recherche sur cette station et l'a retiré, il a surement abandonné quand il s'est aperçu de la puissance de calcul trop faible de cette station.  
\- Qu'a-t-il recherché, demanda le Destiny.  
\- Pas mal de choses, répondit le docteur Lawson, mais l'expression « extracteur de potentiel » revient souvent, cela t'évoques-t-il quelque chose ?, demanda Lawson.  
\- C'est un concept très ancien, répondit Destiny, j'avais effacé toute trace de celui-ci mais il a dû réapparaître récemment, depuis l'anomalie, mes capacités de prédictions sont très faibles et je n'ai pas réussi à l'anticiper. L'extracteur de potentiel permet de puiser l'énergie du vide dans d'autres univers et fournit bien plus d'énergie que n'importe quel autre générateur existant. Le gros inconvénient de cette technologie est d'être extrêmement instable, plus le générateur est grand, plus il risque d'entraîner une surcharge catastrophique. Si la galaxie commence à courir après cette technologie, des milliards de vies seront anéanties, car tu peux imaginer qu'une telle source d'énergie justifie parfaitement pour certains peuples de prendre des risques inconsidérés.  
\- Que faisons-nous ?, demanda Lawson.  
\- Nous devons quitter cet endroit et effacer toutes les données situées dans celui-ci. »

La volonté du Destiny a fût réalisée et il ne restait, après le départ d'Honored et Horthom, aucune trace du moindre logiciel dans la station de recherche. L'opération s'était déroulée sans encombre, mais la préoccupation qui semblait animer le Destiny à propos des extracteurs de potentiel entachait un peu ce succès.

« - Le programme n'a pas encore fini de faire son boulot, dit le Destiny, il faudra attendre cinq heures encore, mais sache Horthom que certains Endoctrinés parlent d'Asuras, ceux qui étaient sur place à se battre contre les tiens parlent d'une fuite en catastrophe de la part des attaquants et sont impressionnés par le courage des Asurans qui selon eux n'ont jamais abandonné le combat. »

Quand le programme eut terminé sa tâche, trois points apparurent sur une carte de la galaxie, chacun correspondant à un atout potentiel, parmi-eux il y avait Hen T'Er, mais également un dirigeant dont l'endoctrinement semblait partiel comme si il y résistait en partie et un autre individu complètement inconnu des trois membres de l'équipage.

Horthom Lawson fut en mesure de convaincre le Destiny de ne plus solliciter Hen T'Er pour l'instant, sa précédente exposition ayant fait prendre des risques considérables à celle-ci.


	5. Exploitation des paramètres incorrects

Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que Horthom avait perdu sa planète. Les pires moments dont il se souvenait étaient assez difficiles à oublier, ils constituaient la majeure partie de ses nuits quand il n'était pas aux prises avec ses insomnies. Parfois, il s'agissait de l'explosion du Cursed Realms, il y avait aussi le réveil sur le siège, mais cette nuit-là, Horthom a revu une fois encore la machine à tuer qui avait décimée son escorte. Ces cauchemars étaient des souvenirs restés intacts dans la mémoire du docteur Lawson, des traumatismes en somme.

Horthom Lawson marchait dans les couloirs de son nouveau foyer qu'était ce vaisseau conscient vieux d'un demi-milliard d'années, mais il n'y accordait guère d'importance lorsque sa seule motivation était de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de surtout ne pas s'endormir pour ne pas rêver.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures, arpentant les couloirs dont l'architecture mettait mal à l'aise par ses couleurs assez sombres mais était paradoxalement rassurante : les portes que Lawson ouvrait semblaient blindées et expliquaient ce sentiment de protection coexistant avec celui d'oppression.

Il termina sa marche nocturne dans la baie d'observation, s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'avant du Destiny déformer l'espace et tomba dans un canapé situé à sa droite. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil.

« - Docteur Lawson », dit Honored en ajusta son volume sonore de façon à ne pas réveiller Horthom en sursaut.

Le docteur Lawson n'émergeait qu'à moitié et modifiait sa position à chaque fois qu'Honored le touchait pour tenter de le réveiller.

« - Honored, je m'en occupe », dit le Destiny.

L'avatar du Destiny secoua légèrement l'épaule de Lawson et ce dernier fini enfin par reprendre conscience.

« - J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?, demanda Horthom.  
\- Presque une journée, répondit le Destiny, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme, ces cauchemars à répétition ne peuvent plus durer. »

Le Destiny était tactile avec Lawson alors qu'il ne l'était jamais d'ordinaire, Lawson trouvait cela bizarre mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et n'y prêta finalement guère plus d'attention.

« - Ces machines à tuer dont tu rêves sont destructibles à l'arme lourde, à condition qu'elle soit vraiment très lourde, poursuivit le Destiny.  
\- Tu as déjà rencontré une de ces machines ?, interrogea Lawson.  
\- Non mais l'une d'entre-elles est en train de marcher sur le vaisseau. »

Le docteur Lawson se leva et vit avec horreur qu'en effet une machine blindée se dirigeait assez rapidement vers la baie d'observation en se déplaçant sur la coque du Destiny.

« - Il faut la neutraliser Destiny, commença à crier Lawson qui était terrorisé.  
\- Fais-le, répondit le Destiny.  
\- Comment çà, reprit le docteur Lawson qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'attitude insouciante du Destiny.  
\- Concentres-toi, actionne les canons.  
\- C'est impossible.  
\- Essaye, répondit le Destiny en haussant le ton. »

Le docteur Lawson était paniqué et rien ne se passait alors que le blindé n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la vitre. Il s'arrêta devant la baie d'observation et commença à taper violement contre la vitre. Au fur et à mesure que la machine frappait, les fissures se faisaient plus nombreuses.

Le Destiny plaqua sa main sur le front du docteur Lawson et celui-ci fit un bond hors du canapé où il était auparavant assis se rendant compte que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus.

« Il faudra qu'on travaille de nouveau sur tes cauchemars Horthom », dit le Destiny.

Ce dernier convia Horthom et Honored sur le pont du vaisseau pour parler de ce qui allait se passer, les trois compagnons ne pouvaient pas combattre la Vie à eux seuls et ils devaient trouver des alliés.

Le général Nisth était un des trois potentiels alliés que le Destiny avait identifié, le peuple qu'il dirigeait l'appelait juste le Général. La planète où se trouvait son territoire était supervisée par les Régulateurs, conformément aux instructions de ces derniers, Anova était restée à l'âge industriel. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer le Général qui était entravé dans son but d'avoir une production minière maximale.

« - Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus un docteur !, annonça le Destiny.  
\- Pardon ?, demanda le docteur Lawson.  
\- Nisth sera plus enchanté de rencontrer le général chef des armées asurannes plutôt qu'un docteur, même asuran. Félicitations Horthom, tu deviens le général Horthom Lawson ! s'exclama le Destiny.  
\- … chef des armées asurannes, finit Lawson.  
\- Evidemment, en tout cas quelle ascension !, constata l'avatar du Destiny qui faisait les cents pas sur le pont du vaisseau.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsque tu m'as appris que mon peuple avait disparu, répondit Lawson sur un ton qui laissait entendre clairement un léger énervement.  
\- Ecoute, il faut bien que le fait d'être le dernier membre connu de son espèce ait des avantages, répondit le Destiny qui avait encore son air toujours aussi détaché alors qu'Horthom ne prenait clairement pas à la rigolade la disparition des siens.  
\- J'ai confectionné un uniforme à votre taille, dit Honored in extremis avant que le docteur Lawson ait une crise de colère, je me suis permis d'ajouter une capuche qui vous permettra de rester discret. Pour une discrétion maximale, j'ai fabriqué un masque relié aux capteurs de votre tenue qui vous permettra d'avoir un champ de vision étendu et un accès à diverses mesures qui pourraient vous être utiles.  
\- C'est un uniforme ou une tenue de combat ?, demanda Horthom d'une façon un peu ironique et qui trahissait un énervement plus que modéré. Tu es un peu en train de me perdre Honored.  
\- Tu sais Horthom, je pense que l'idée de faire du deux en un est plutôt bonne, et puis, il n'y a pas d'heure pour refroidir quelques Endoctrinés, dit le Destiny. »

Au court de sa longue existence, Honored qui appartenait à une très ancienne race de robots, les Geths, avait acquis de nombreuses connaissances, celles concernant la conception de tenues de combat en faisait partie. La nouvelle tenue d'Horthom était d'un blanc légèrement terne et parsemée de motif marron, couleur qui dominait les armoiries traditionnelles asurannes. Les bords du vêtement étaient recouverts d'or. La capuche qui était difficilement distinguable du reste de la tenue laissait juste assez de place pour distinguer le visage d'Horthom Lawson et ses contours. Une épaisse tige en fer de la longueur d'un index dont les pointes et les arêtes étaient recouvertes de diamants sortait de chaque coude, elles fournissaient d'intéressantes possibilités pour le combat au corps à corps.

« - Je suppose que cette tenue n'est pas un cadeau pour fêter ma promotion, ni mon anniversaire, dit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Effectivement ! répondit le Destiny, toi et Honored devez rendre visite au général Nisth. Joyeux anniversaire au passage.  
\- Je suis censé connaître ce général ?, interrogea Lawson.  
\- Oh ! bien sûr que non, je ne le connais moi-même que depuis quelques jours, le fait est que cette personne contrôle le tiers d'une planète minière appelée Anova, et plus important encore, c'est un pro-asurans !, s'exclama le Destiny. Toutefois, j'essayerais de t'emmener ailleurs que sur une planète poubelle pour ton vingt-huitième anniversaire, mais bon, aujourd'hui on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

Horthom finissait de mettre sa tenue qui effectivement était à mi-chemin entre le costume de cérémonie et la tenue de terrain, Honored transportait des armes dans la navette, suffisamment pour se défendre en cas de pépin mais pas pour tenir un siège, après tout, il s'agissait d'une visite tout à fait cordiale et venir armé jusqu'aux dents n'était pas forcément une idée judicieuse.

Cette fois, le Destiny avait accepté d'entrer en orbite autour de la planète, le petit incident sur April 6 n'y était pas pour rien, il valait mieux pouvoir extraire l'équipage rapidement si jamais problème il y avait. Dès que la navette quitta le Destiny, celui-ci se dépressurisa et éteignit tous ses systèmes non-essentiels afin d'assurer une furtivité maximale.

La navette descendit dans l'atmosphère d'Anova qui était aussi épaisse qu'opaque. De nombreux complexes d'extraction minière fleurissaient sur la surface et étaient probablement la seule forme de flore sur cette planète.

Les radars de la navette permettaient à Honored de ne pas naviguer en aveugle dans cet environnement dont les rares sources de luminosité provenaient de lampadaires installés dans les ruelles.

D'énormes blocs qui mesuraient un kilomètre carré à vue d'œil contrastaient de temps en temps avec les usines, ils hébergeaient les mineurs dans ce qui ressemblait plus à des dortoirs qu'à de véritables habitations.

« - Je crois que l'on est arrivé, dit Horthom Lawson en finissant d'observer le pauvre paysage de la planète.  
\- Effectivement, répondit Honored, la structure du bâtiment vers lequel nous volons suggère que celui-ci est blindé et lourdement protégé contre une quelconque attaque, il est donc fortement envisageable que le général James Nisth soit à l'intérieur de ce complexe. »

Un signal sonore provenant du tableau de bord de la navette rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« - Communication entrante, il s'agit d'instructions pour un atterrissage, reprit Honored.  
\- Nous avons même le droit à une escorte privée !, répondit ironiquement le docteur Lawson en voyant trois chasseurs dans le sillage de sa navette.  
\- Vous entrez dans une zone aérienne restreinte, veuillez-vous rediriger vers les coordonnées envoyées dans la communication précédente, en cas de refus d'obtempérer, nous serons habilités à abattre votre appareil, dit la voix du message.  
\- Voilà qui commence bien, marmonna le docteur Lawson. »

La navette avait changé de trajectoire depuis à peine une minute lorsqu'une nouvelle communication entrante est arrivée.

« - Le commandant de votre vaisseau vient de me prévenir de votre arrivée, commença le général Nisth, un peu tard mais je vais vous recevoir avec plaisir, je vous fais parvenir de nouvelles coordonnées d'atterrissage.  
\- Très bien général !, répondit Lawson, merci pour votre hospitalité »

La navette s'engouffra dans un des trois orifices qui, alignés horizontalement, donnaient accès aux plates-formes d'atterrissage. Lorsque la navette du Destiny fut posée et que ses portes s'ouvrirent, le docteur Lawson remarqua assez vite l'odeur de soufre qui était caractéristique de l'atmosphère entourant le rocher toxique qu'était Anova.

« - Bonjour général Lawson, je suis Donald, intelligence virtuelle chargée de guider les visiteurs, dit une voix qui provenait d'une sphère flottante bleue autour de laquelle gravitait des plaques qui épousaient la forme de la sphère, le Général vous attend, suivez-moi. »

Honored et Horthom commencèrent à suivre le drone parlant et marchaient sur la longue passerelle qui traversait le vaste endroit dans lesquelles étaient situées les plates-formes d'atterrissage. Les plates-formes étaient disposées sur une vingtaine de niveaux et étaient reliées par des passerelles.

L'équipage du Destiny finit par s'engouffrer avec le drone dans un des couloirs qui permettaient de sortir de la zone d'atterrissage. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du général Nisth qui semblaient être d'un relatif confort, assez vastes mais pourvus d'une décoration plutôt austère.

« - Général, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !, s'exclama l'hôte en serrant chaleureusement la main du docteur Lawson, je suis le général Nisth, vous pouvez aussi m'appeler James.  
\- C'est un honneur partagé, répondit Lawson avec un air un peu gêné qui trahissait son caractère introverti, caractère généralement typique des personnes qui exerçaient sa profession de chercheur.  
\- L'uniforme de général vous va bien, ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y habituerez ! J'ai une proposition qui devrait vous intéresser.  
\- Je vous écoute, répondit Lawson.  
\- Comme vous le savez probablement, les Régulateurs ont la main mise sur cette planète, et en tant qu'intermédiaire entre la population de mon territoire et les Régulateurs, je m'efforce de satisfaire leurs exigences tout en évitant de réduire mes ouvriers en esclavage, reprit Nisth.  
\- Mon peuple s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour résister aux Régulateurs, j'imagine qu'il doit être difficile pour vous de concilier le confort des habitants et les caprices des Régulateurs, il doit y avoir parfois quelques violences, non ?, demanda le docteur Lawson.  
\- Le danger principal ici est de voir débarquer les cafards qui servent de vaisseau à nos maîtres pour tout réduire en cendre, vous connaissiez Kyle ?, interrogea le Général.  
\- Oui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si il ne s'était pas battu jusqu'au bout, un très bon soldat, je dois en déduire que vous le connaissiez, répondit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Nous étions devenu de véritables frères d'armes, j'étais milicien à l'époque où l'on a défendu Asuras IV contre les assauts des Endoctrinés, il me donnait parfois des nouvelles d'Asuras.  
\- Tout ça pour ça, répondit Lawson qui semblait résigné.  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser, un bâtiment d'aspect monolithique dont l'entrée est interdite à tout le monde, ordre des Régulateurs, je soupçonne cette infrastructure d'abriter un relais de communication mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que renferme vraiment cette connerie, la capitaine de votre vaisseau m'a dit que vous étiez en mesure d'infiltrer ce bâtiment.  
\- En effet, c'est très intéressant, tout comme tout ce qui peut ralentir la Vie, reprit Lawson.  
\- Cette légende est donc vraie, répondit James Nisth.  
\- Oui, en tout cas, le tir qui a traversé le Cursed Realms l'était. »

Les deux généraux s'échangèrent une nouvelle poignée de main avant le départ pour cet endroit mystérieux dont l'accès était catégoriquement interdit. Le pilote qui servait de guide à Honored et Horthom était assez nerveux et semblait percevoir le bâtiment monolithique de manière mystique. Les murs étaient parfaitement lisses. La petite expédition attendit quelques secondes lorsque l'avatar du Destiny apparut à leur côté, celui-ci était toujours aussi peu visible qu'au premier jour, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune homme mais le fichier codant son apparence semblait avoir été endommagé.

« - Cette symbiose entre nous deux m'inquiète toujours, mais pour une fois nous pourrons tourner cela à notre avantage, dit le Destiny. Lawson, il suffit que tu poses ta main sur la paroi pour interagir avec le système de sécurité de ce complexe, nos technologies sont très similaires et il devrait reconnaître le composé que tu as dans ton corps.  
\- Si tu le dis, répondit le docteur Lawson en posant avec une légère hésitation sa main sur le mur. »

Une entrée se forma juste devant les deux combattants, une portion du mur s'étant enfoncée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, donnant accès à l'unique pièce qui constituait le bâtiment.

Des colonnes de supercalculateurs s'élevait contre les quatre murs de la pièce, mais c'est l'appareil au centre de la pièce qui attira l'attention du docteur Lawson.

« - On a déjà vu çà quelque part Honored, dit Lawson.  
\- Exact, répondit Honored, ce dispositif a exactement la même apparence que la chaise d'interface du Destiny ».


	6. Unité hostile de niveau cinq

_BONJOUR ! Gros pavé en approche ! ^^ Je ne veux pas spoiler mais il y a deux petites révélations qui donnerons plus de précision sur le contexte du crossover, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Toutes les anciennes espèces connues dans la galaxie avaient pour caractéristiques d'avoir un matériel génétique d'une stabilité remarquable et des yeux d'une couleur verte, un vert invariable au fil des générations et invariable entre chaque espèce. La Voie Lactée était principalement peuplée d'êtres humains et d'une autre race, les asaris, magnifiques et asexuées, facilement reconnaissables par leur peau bleue et par leurs tentacules qui partaient de leur front pour s'allonger derrière leur crâne.  
La même proportion raciale se retrouvait sur Anova, beaucoup d'humains travaillaient aux mines, et davantage d'asaris. Les uns, étant connus pour leur force remarquable s'occupaient surtout des travaux physiques et les autres excellant dans les tâches nécessitant une réflexion approfondie étaient surreprésentée dans l'ingénierie minière et dans la comptabilité.

Honored et Horthom restèrent immobile devant la chaise qui ne manquait pas de les intriguer, un silence s'était installé et seule la tempête de sable semblait perturber ce calme inquiétant qui dominait le désert entourant la tour. Ce ne fût qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes que Lawson s'exprima.

« - Nisth ne pensait pas si bien dire quand il a parlé de quelque chose d'intéressant, dit le docteur Lawson qui était plutôt surpris par leur découverte.  
\- Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus en interagissant avec l'une des consoles, répondit la machine qui ne semblait pas avoir pris en compte la dernière remarque de Lawson qui relevait du commentaire. »

Une console était située à droite du fauteuil et était assez ressemblante à celles que l'on pouvait retrouver sur le Destiny, un écran tactile et une partie circulaire en haut à droite qui semblait être une grosse molette, on pouvait toutefois reconnaître la patte de la Vie dans le design de ce système car les formes de celui-ci étaient agressives, sommaires.

Honored pianota quelques instants sur la console et ses dernières actions ont eues pour conséquences d'activer un éclairage au sol qui rendit bien visible le fauteuil, l'entrée précédemment formée se referma ce qui provoqua chez le docteur Lawson une angoisse plutôt compréhensible, la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui faisait remonter des souvenirs dont la perte n'aurait pas été catastrophique pour lui loin de là.

« Je suis entré dans les systèmes de l'appareil, vous devriez venir voir cela de vous-même docteur Lawson », dit Honored qui semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pendant qu'il manipulait la console.

Lawson se dirigea vers cette dernière et ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce dont il était question, sa surprise fit qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il maitrisait couramment un langage qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« - Espace de stockage utilisé : vingt-cinq exabits ?, s'étonna le docteur qui continua l'analyse qu'il faisait des données affichées sur son écran, ce ne sont ni plus ni moins que des copies numérisées d'individus !  
\- Exact, répondit Honored, ces serveurs contiennent également un fichier significativement plus gros qui renferme toutes les données nécessaires au fonctionnement d'une réalité virtuelle. »

La volonté du docteur Lawson de faire payer la Vie pour ce qu'elle avait commis et pour ce qu'elle continuait à commettre était tout à fait remarquable, il était prêt à dépasser n'importe quel obstacle qui se mettrait en travers de sa route pour y parvenir. Au moment où il regardait le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, l'obstacle était lui, était en lui. Il peinait à réprimer l'angoisse qui se décuplait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait : il allait devoir s'assoir sur la chaise, chaise qui réveillait chez lui le traumatisme que représentait pour lui son arrivée sur le Destiny. Son regard fixé jusqu'à présent sur l'objet de sa peur se détourna vers son ami Honored qui avait commencé à faire part de ses observations à haute voix.

« - L'extraction de toutes ces données vers la mémoire du Destiny ne devrait poser aucun problème, toutefois elles sont cryptées d'une manière que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. Le système de cette tour semble avoir été conçu pour n'être accessible qu'à partir de l'interface que constitue la chaise devant nous.  
\- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, répondit Lawson qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement motivé pour autant.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit judicieux Horthom, dit le Destiny qui était apparu sous la forme de son avatar, si ce système interagit avec ta partie synthétique, les choses pourraient devenir plutôt compliquées.  
\- En cas de problème, rien n'empêche Honored de me sortir de là, on coupe tout et on fiche le camp, répliqua le docteur Lawson dont l'accès de courage ne cachait en rien la crainte qu'il ressentait sur le moment.  
\- On ne peut pas garantir ta sécurité, répondit le Destiny, couper une machine à laquelle un être vivant est connecté est loin d'être sans risque, je préfère autant que l'on récupère les données de ce complexe et que je tente de les comprendre de moi-même plutôt que de risquer ta vie. »

Le docteur Lawson était immobile devant le fauteuil, pensif, en tout cas il le semblait.

« HORTHOM ! », cria l'avatar.

Le geth fonça en direction de Lawson mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour stopper celui-ci. Les entraves sortirent des accoudoirs de la chaise et les électrodes auparavant situées à l'arrière du repose-tête vinrent se positionner au niveau de la tête d'Horthom Lawson. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux pensant pouvoir diminuer son angoisse de cette manière. Horthom fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il entendait les voix du Destiny et d'Honored s'adressant à lui mais celles-ci paraissaient de plus en plus lointaines. Le docteur sentait progressivement tous ses sens décliner.

Le néant, un isolement sensoriel total, Horthom Lawson envisagea un instant la possibilité que sa stupidité lui ait coûtée la vie, mais ses sens se réveillèrent progressivement, il entendit de nouveau, des bruits de moins en moins lointains, puis les odeurs dont certaines lui étaient familières, et son corps. Enfin, une lumière aveuglante l'obligea à se retourner sur le côté, cette lumière provenait d'un des deux soleils d'Asuras qui était à son zénith. Le docteur Lawson se trouvait bel et bien sur sa planète d'origine.

« - Oh !, s'exclama un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine en s'adressant aux deux chevaux qui faisaient avancer son attelage.  
\- Excusez-moi, dit Horthom dont la faible voix montrait clairement que celui-ci n'avait pas tous ses esprits.  
\- Monsieur, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je peux vous aider ?, dit l'homme tout en posant le pied à terre pour venir en aide à l'homme qui bloquait son passage.  
\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ?, répondit le docteur Lawson qui sortait lentement de sa confusion. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme qui manifestement était un commerçant.

« - C'est justement la question que j'allais vous poser, vous étiez en train de vous rouler sur les pavés lorsque je suis arrivé, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
\- J'étais sur Anova, répondit Lawson.  
\- Vous avez fait un mauvais cauchemar, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit ironiquement le commerçant en aidant le docteur à se relever. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène à la ville, je dois vous avouer que ça me rassurerait beaucoup si vous vous faisiez examiner par un médecin.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! dit le docteur Lawson, vers quelle ville allez-vous ?  
\- Vous devriez vraiment suivre mon conseil, nous allons à Minuit, je pense que les autres survivants sauront vous aider.  
\- Docteur Horthom Lawson !, dit celui-ci en grimpant derrière les chevaux.  
\- Enchanté, Hermin !, répondit le commerçant. »

L'attelage avançait à une bonne vitesse sur la route pavée qui s'enfonçait dans les vastes étendues de hautes herbes, quelques arbres étaient visibles, contrastant avec un paysage qui était plutôt homogène. Des nuages en nombre croissant assombrissaient peu à peu le ciel Asuran.

Horthom essayait d'assembler les éléments dans sa tête, il retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs mais il ressentait comme une cacophonie mentale, sa mémoire était comparable à une vidéo dont les images auraient été séparées une à une puis mélangées. Le commerçant avait parlé de survivants, il y aurait donc eu une catastrophe, demander ne coutait rien, mais le docteur à ce moment-là luttait pour que sa tête n'explose pas. Il savait juste que quelques heures auparavant, il était sur une planète nommée Anova. Les quelques gouttes de pluie qui commencèrent à tomber stoppèrent le docteur dans ses réflexions. Le conducteur brisa le long silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ.

« Vous devriez mettre çà sur votre dos Horthom », dit-il en lui tendant un manteau plié qu'il venait de prendre derrière lui après avoir soulevé la bâche.

Le docteur Lawson s'exécuta en évitant de faire part des armes qu'il avait brièvement aperçu lorsqu'Hermin lui avait donné de quoi se protéger contre l'averse qui commençait, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que celui qui jusqu'à présent avait été son bienfaiteur allait utiliser cet arsenal contre lui mais Lawson préférait rester prudent et ne pas poser de questions.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une pluie battante ne se déchaîne sur les deux voyageurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ces derniers approchèrent d'un poste de contrôle où étaient positionnés trois mécas de sécurité, Lawson trouvait leur apparence familière mais son attention était étrangement captée par la lumière bleue émise au niveau de la tête des mécas.

« - Unité non-enregistrée, déclinez votre identité, dit le méca qui était au milieu des deux autres et qui était surement chargé d'interagir avec les civils.  
\- Horthom, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas enregistré, chuchota Hermin à son compagnon.  
\- Comment çà enregistré ?, répondit Lawson avec étonnement et avec le même ton, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous me parlez.  
\- Vous savez pertinemment ce que je transporte mon ami, reprit Hermin en parlant à voix basse, à mon signal vous en prenez une et vous vous jetez à terre le plus vite possible, entendu ? »

Tout se passa si vite, pourtant cet instant fût une éternité pour le docteur Lawson. Durant la maladresse d'Hermin au cours de laquelle il avait par accident soulevé la bâche qui protégeait sa marchandise, Lawson avait aperçu plusieurs armes de poing et au moins une mitraillette, le docteur avait également un couteau rangé dans un étui en cuir au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Le méca qui pouvait parler était probablement le plus sophistiqué et il était important de le neutraliser en premier pour affaiblir les deux autres qui étaient en réseau avec celui-ci.

« GO ! »

Le docteur décida finalement de prendre la mitraillette avant d'utiliser son bras droit pour se projeter en dehors de l'attelage sur la droite de celui-ci. Le commerçant dans le même temps avait soulevé le côté droit de sa cape pour saisir son pistolet et s'était couché sur le reste de la banquette qui venait d'être libéré par Lawson.

Une rafale de projectiles sortit de la mitraillette du docteur Lawson et termina sa course dans le torse du chef de la patrouille. Le commerçant tira sur le geth situé à droite ce qui eut pour effet de le neutraliser sans pour autant le détruire. Le geth de gauche riposta mais un des chevaux apeuré tenta de s'enfuir, celui-ci s'interposant entre le geth et Hermin et entraînant son voisin dans la chute qui suivit sa mort. Son champ de vision étant désormais dégagé, Horthom acheva le dernier geth de la même manière que la première unité qu'il avait neutralisée. Ses attaches s'étant cassées, le cheval indemne prit la fuite, s'éloignant de ce qui avait été pendant un court instant une zone de combat.

« - Vous n'avez pas été touché Lawson ?, demanda Hermin après s'être relevé de l'attelage qui à cause des chevaux était désormais à terre.  
\- Rien de cassé ! Et vous ?, répondit Lawson qui avait juste quelques égratignures causées par le saut qu'il avait fait un instant plus tôt.  
\- Tout va bien ! Dites donc, vous faites un sacré tireur, vous faites partie de … »

Le commerçant s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa question, son attention ayant été captée par le geth qu'il avait manqué de détruire. Celui-ci baignait dans son liquide hydraulique qui s'était répandu un peu partout autour de lui. La lumière qui était située au niveau de sa tête devint de plus en plus forte et un signal sonore commença à retentir, deux bips qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus dans le temps. Les deux survivants ne réfléchirent pas, poussés par l'instinct, ils coururent pour s'éloigner du geth et du stock d'armes. La détonation qui suivit provoqua non seulement la destruction de ce qui restait du geth mais aussi l'explosion de l'attelage qui contenait un nombre considérable de munitions.

Les deux asurans s'étaient éloignés suffisamment pour ne pas être pulvérisés par l'explosion mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être projetés par le souffle de l'explosion.

« - L'explosion va rameuter toutes ces stupides machines, on ferait mieux de filer à travers les hautes herbes, dit Lawson après s'être relevé.  
\- Dommage pour mes armes, répondit Hermin en suivant le docteur Lawson qui continuait son chemin vers la ville de Minuit à pied. C'est une petite fortune qui vient de partir en fumée.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous causer autant d'ennuis alors que vous venez à peine de me rencontrer, culpabilisa Lawson.  
\- Oh, ne vous faites pas de soucis, c'est un plaisir de supprimer ces têtes de lampadaire, ils nous font la vie dure tous les jours, vous n'avez vraiment aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda le commerçant toujours étonné de l'ignorance du docteur Lawson.  
\- A vrai dire, j'ai quelques souvenirs qui refont surface mais j'ai du mal à les resituer dans le temps, il me semblait juste que la planète avait été détruite mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- La planète non, mais les asurans presque, répondit Hermin, en gros, quatorze-ans plus tôt, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec la moitié des peuples de la galaxie sur le dos, tous endoctrinés pour détruire nos systèmes de défenses et pour pouvoir nous occuper, vu que la puissance de nos flottes était insuffisante, l'autorité militaire a pris la décision d'activer un bouclier géant autour de la planète en espérant pouvoir accroitre nos forces pendant que le bouclier encaissait.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'Asuras est restée quatorze ans en autarcie, répondit Lawson avec étonnement.  
\- Pas du tout, reprit le commerçant en continuant à marcher, tout le monde à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur a toujours su que nous faisions régulièrement aller et venir des expéditions pour essayer d'acquérir de nouvelles technologies, mais ça n'a pas aussi bien marché que ce qu'espérait ceux d'en haut, il y a eu pas mal de casse au moment où le bouclier a cédé, on a pris des coups et on les a bien rendu mais ils ont été plus fort que nous. Les Endoctrinés ont pratiquement exterminé toute la population et ils ont neutralisés au gaz tous ceux encore en vie. La suite vous la connaissez, on s'est réveillés dans différentes villes où nous sommes maintenant parqués depuis le début de l'occupation. »

Horthom Lawson ralentit son allure tout d'un coup et fut saisi d'une violente douleur à la tête qui l'obligea à se mettre à genou pour anticiper une éventuelle chute. Quand sa souffrance s'accentua, il eut ce qui lui semblait être des hallucinations, une série d'image très rapide dans laquelle il voyait des étendues de corps apparemment sans vie dans différentes pièces.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher Lawson, dit Hermin en aidant son compagnon à se relever, il faut arriver à Minuit avant que les patrouilles soient trop nombreuses.  
\- Tout çà ne rime à rien, répondit Lawson qui peinait à se remettre de la crise dont il venait d'être victime.  
\- On aura le temps de parler de tout çà quand vous aurez vu un médecin, reprit Hermin, pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur le chemin qu'il nous reste à faire. »

Après un certain temps où les deux compagnons continuèrent à marcher, ils virent enfin la ville qui toutefois restait à une distance plutôt importante. Le tout avait l'allure d'un ghetto entouré d'une muraille circulaire qui semblait très difficile à franchir autrement que par l'infiltration.

La suite se déroula sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé. Hermin, le commerçant, lança une pierre sur un transporteur léger geth qui se déplaçait sur le chemin pavé en planant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui-ci. Le geth distrait par cet évènement incongru descendit du transporteur pour examiner les alentours et connaître l'origine de l'impact. Le robot ne trouvant celle-ci remonta sur son véhicule poursuivant sa route vers la ville de Minuit et acheminant désormais deux passagers clandestins vers leur objectif.

La cargaison geth passa une des entrées de Minuit sans même être contrôlée, ce qui ne fâcha pas du tout Lawson et Hermin qui neutralisèrent le pilote dès que son véhicule arriva dans une ruelle isolée. Les conditions dont Hermin avait parlé au docteur Lawson devinrent plus concrètes pour celui-ci. Il ne manqua pas de constater les conditions de vie déplorables qui régnaient dans la ville, certes l'hygiène étaient tout à fait correcte mais chaque personne devait avoir tout au plus trois mètres carré pour vivre, de quoi y faire tenir un lit et des vêtements. Les tentes qui servaient de dortoirs étaient dressées à perte de vue et les seuls véritables bâtiments étaient des tours où allaient et venaient tous les Asurans.

« - Ces tours …, commença Lawson qui n'avait jamais vu de telles villes sur Asuras auparavant.  
\- Elles abritent tout un tas de trucs en rapport avec la technologie, coupa Hermin avant que le docteur Lawson ait pu terminer sa phrase, laboratoires, groupes d'analystes, simulateurs de combats et j'en passe.  
\- Où sont les enfants ? Je n'en n'ai vu nulle part depuis que nous sommes arrivés.  
\- « En sécurité », répondit Hermin qui montrait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire, les Endoctrinés nous promettent sans cesse que nous les reverrons bientôt.  
\- Vous ne les avez pas revus depuis le début de l'occupation ?, demanda Lawson qui semblait horrifié par ce qu'il croyait comprendre.  
\- J'ai un fils de sept ans et une fille de quatre ans que je n'ai pas revu depuis que l'on est parqué ici, répondit le commerçant avec un chagrin qu'il pouvait à peine dissimuler.  
\- Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous défendre ?, reprit le docteur Lawson en baissant le ton comme pour montrer sa sensibilité à la peine de son nouvel ami.  
\- Les rares personnes qui ont essayé d'organiser des contres attaques ont toutes disparues sans laisser de traces, répondit Hermin, envoyées aux mines selon les dires des loyalistes, j'imagine qu'elles ont été déplacées grâce à la puce d'enregistrement qu'ils nous ont mise dans le bras. Dès que les mines sont mentionnées, cela calme tout le monde. »

Le docteur Lawson et le commerçant qui l'accompagnait poursuivirent leur route vers leur objectif, à savoir le lieu où était situé le fameux médecin que Lawson devait voir.

« - Je pense qu'il sera assez surpris de votre arrivée, dit Hermin qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis un petit moment.  
\- Qui ?, répondit Lawson.  
\- Désolé, je parlais du médecin, reprit Hermin qui s'était aperçu du caractère vague de ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Plus personne ne tombe malade depuis que les Endoctrinés sont arrivés, la bouillie que l'on nous force à manger n'y est peut-être pas pour rien, aucun goût mais on nous répète sans cesse qu'il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut dedans pour tenir toute la journée. »

Après avoir dépassé un énième bloc de tentes, le commerçant ralentit puis tourna sur sa gauche pour s'engager sur un chemin plus étroit. Hermin et Horthom étaient entrés dans un des blocs de tentes.

« - La personne en question est un ancien médecin militaire, il est plutôt doué mais on va dire qu'il n'a plus la lumière à tous les étages, il n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste qu'il est un peu ailleurs depuis qu'il a vu sa femme et ses enfants mourir sous les débris de sa maison, reprit Hermin.  
\- Tout çà ne restera pas impuni, répondit Lawson.  
\- Je l'espère, répondit Hermin qui avait toujours l'air aussi déprimé depuis qu'il avait réussi à entrer à Minuit avec le docteur Lawson. »

Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans une tente, le docteur Lawson suivant Hermin.

« - Lenny, j'ai un amnésique pour vous, lança Hermin à un homme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine et qui semblait assise et parfaitement immobile, celui-ci tourna immédiatement son regard vers le commerçant puis vers le docteur Lawson.  
\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit le médecin.  
\- Rajouter de l'eau à son moulin, excellente idée, lança ironiquement un homme allongé sur un des lits.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?, demanda Lawson à voix basse à Hermin.  
\- Lenny soutient que nous avons changé de réalité, répondit le commerçant sur le même ton. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il a complètement perdu la tête ou si c'est un génie. »

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, le médecin examina Horthom Lawson de la tête au pied, lui faisant faire des tests de mémoire, et lui prélevant même une goutte de sang qu'il observa grâce à un microscope qui était fait de bric et de broc, la lunette était constituée d'une dizaine de plaques de verre superposées qui étaient toutes amovibles.

« - Monsieur, votre cas est vraiment intriguant, dit Lenny, le médecin, en s'adressant à Horthom Lawson. Outre l'amnésie rétrograde dont vous semblez souffrir, vos anticorps fonctionnent de manière normale alors que tous les autres asurans présents à Minuit n'en n'ont plus depuis que les maladies ont disparues. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas de puce d'enregistrement est d'autant plus étrange.  
\- Je commence à comprendre, répondit Lawson.  
\- Enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui y voit clair dans cet histoire, répondit Lenny avec soulagement. »

Le docteur Lawson faisait en sorte de ne pas extrapoler trop vite, la réalité virtuelle était une hypothèse qui occupait ses pensées. Ce sentiment d'étrangeté qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur les pavés en dehors de la ville ne prouvait rien mais alimentait les doutes qu'il avait à propos de la réalité de son environnement.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la tente et tout le monde se tut en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un geth.

« - Docteur Lawson ?, demanda la voie synthétique caractéristique des geths.  
\- Honored ?, répondit Lawson.  
\- Vous avez réussi à m'identifier, reprit Honored, votre mémoire semble se restaurer.  
\- C'est qui ?, demanda Hermin en regardant tour à tour le docteur et le geth qui venait d'entrer.  
\- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, dit le docteur Lawson.  
\- Vous venez de dire son nom !, s'exclama le commerçant.  
\- La restauration mnésique semble assez progressive, reprit la machine qui semblait capable d'euphémismes malgré sa nature synthétique.  
\- Honored ! dit le docteur Lawson qui était légèrement énervé, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe sur cette planète ?  
\- Vous êtes tous prisonniers d'une réalité virtuelle dont les serveurs sont situés sur un site sur la planète Anova, répondit Honored. Moi et mon compagnon, le docteur Lawson, sommes actuellement infiltrés sur ce programme, visiblement, la mémoire du docteur Lawson semble temporairement perturbée depuis sa connexion.  
\- J'avais raison, dit Lenny qui ne se sentait plus aussi incompris. Comment faisons-nous pour sortir ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, répondit le geth.  
\- Comment ça ?, demanda Lenny dont le soulagement laissait progressivement place à l'inquiétude ?  
\- Excepté le docteur Lawson, vous êtes tous des copies parfaites d'individus qui sont morts pendant la guerre sur Asuras, dit simplement le geth sans aucun tact. »

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, plus personne ne fît le moindre bruit. Le geth semblait si catégorique dans ses dires. Le fait que ces derniers rejoignaient la théorie de Lenny, celle-ci semblant d'un coup beaucoup moins farfelue, ne laissait guère de place au doute dans la tête de chaque personne ayant écouté Honored. Les éléments de la mémoire du docteur Lawson commencèrent à s'ordonner de plus en plus vite.

Le sol se mit à trembler et des cris venant de l'extérieur se firent entendre.

« - DEVOREURS ! », hurla quelqu'un qui venait juste d'entrer.

Tout le monde sortit et ne tarda pas à voir au loin quatre vers géants qui dépassaient du sol semblables à des plantes carnivores par leurs couleurs et leurs formes.

« - Ce sont des contre-mesures ! cria Honored au docteur Lawson, le système de sécurité à du détecter un nombre trop élevé de cognitions liées à la véritable nature de cette réalité virtuelle.  
\- Sors-nous d'ici !, ordonna Lawson à Honored sur le même ton.  
\- Le Destiny m'a demandé de télécharger les données traitées par les personnalités asurannes hébergées sur cette installation, répondit Honored. Je dois rester connecté pour effectuer le téléchargement et je ne pourrais te sortir de là qu'en me déconnectant. En attendant, nous devons éviter les dévoreurs. »

Les deux compagnons qui venaient tout juste de se retrouver commencèrent une course pour s'éloigner le plus possible du danger, les geths occupants tiraient sur les dévoreurs, ces derniers ne semblant n'avoir pour seule fonction que l'autodestruction de la réalité virtuelle.

Lawson fut stoppé dans sa course par ses jambes qui venaient de le lâcher. La connexion de son esprit à la simulation était perturbée. Le docteur perdait à nouveau ses sens comme à son arrivée dans ce monde virtuelle, puis il perdit connaissance.

Honored se déconnecta dès qu'il réalisa que le docteur Lawson était en difficulté, le moniteur indiquait quelque chose qui capta toute entière l'attention du geth.

« - Destiny, dit Honored, la personnalité du docteur est en train d'être copiée dans une mémoire tampon, dès que la copie sera terminée, il sera désintégré.  
 _Assimilation de l'individu : 30 %_  
\- Déconnecte-le, répondit l'avatar du Destiny.  
 _Assimilation de l'individu : 34 %_  
\- Je n'y parviens pas !  
 _Assimilation de l'individu : 41 %_  
\- Non, arrache-le du siège !, reprit le Destiny qui semblait exprimer de l'affolement.  
 _Assimilation de l'individu : 46 %_  
\- Vous risquez tous les deux de subir des dommages irréversibles, répondit Honored.  
 _Assimilation de l'individu : 51 %_  
\- FAIS-LE !, hurla l'avatar. »

Avec sa main mécanique, le geth, tout en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir droit du siège, commença à tirer sur un des deux ensembles d'électrodes pour pouvoir dégager la tête du docteur Lawson. Le morceau de métal d'où sortaient les électrodes semblait ne pas vouloir céder. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se brisa enfin en deux morceaux libérant la tête du docteur Lawson qui manqua grâce à Honored de tomber à terre. Ce dernier allongea le docteur inconscient à terre et se hâta pour ouvrir la porte afin de sortir du bâtiment monolithique. Il courut ensuite vers la navette en portant Lawson et en ordonnant au pilote de démarrer préparer le décollage. A peine le décollage amorcé, Lawson reprit conscience.

« - Hermin, Lenny et les autres, dit le docteur Lawson dont la voix était à peine audible, où sont-t-ils ?  
\- Nous ne sommes plus dans la simulation, répondit Honored dont les mouvements mécaniques traduisaient la préoccupation qu'il avait pour l'état de santé de son ami, cela va sans doute vous déplaire mais j'ai dû prévenir le général Nisth, il envoie en ce moment même une équipe de techniciens pour vider toute l'installation de toutes ses données.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Lawson avec une voix qui restait faible.  
\- Une partie de votre esprit a été copiée et les unités hostiles ne doivent surtout pas mettre la main sur ces données étant donné votre lien avec le Destiny. »

Le docteur Lawson semblait complètement exténué, aussi bien du point de vue physique que du point de vue psychologique. Il savait pertinemment que ces personnalités, celles auxquelles il s'était attaché malgré le peu de temps passé dans la simulation, n'étaient que de pâles copies. Il aurait souhaité qu'elles soient conservées en hommage aux personnes originales qui, elles, étaient mortes depuis plusieurs mois sur sa planète natale.

La navette commença à s'approcher du repaire du général Nisth dont l'équipage était parti quelques heures plus tôt.

« - J'ai besoin d'une unité médicale dès que nous serons à quai, dit le pilote de la navette à l'opérateur qui était chargé de le faire atterrir, l'invité est légèrement sonné et n'est pas en mesure de se déplacer par ses propres moyens.  
\- Bien reçu, répondit son interlocuteur. »

Le docteur Lawson fut immédiatement pris en charge dès l'ouverture des portes de la navette. L'unité médicale était située dans la partie inférieure du bâtiment où le général Nisth passait le plus clair de son temps. Tout ce qui relevait du médical était toujours bien protégé, c'était une règle que beaucoup de civilisations respectait, il n'était guère surprenant de voir des hôpitaux renforcés par des murs de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur quand ils n'étaient pas tout simplement construits sous terre. La chambre où était situé Horthom Lawson était une pièce tout à fait banale qui contenait l'équipement standard, à savoir un lit médical et divers moniteurs qui servaient à afficher les constantes physiologiques du patient. Le docteur Lawson dormit durant une bonne dizaine d'heures.

« - Général Lawson ! Je viens de voir votre médecin et vous êtes en parfaite santé !, dit James Nisth qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du docteur Lawson et qui affichait clairement sa satisfaction. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'épuisement n'est pas une maladie.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'imagine que la galaxie ne va pas s'arrêter de s'effondrer juste pour me laisser un temps de repos, répondit Lawson. Quand est-t-il de la simulation ?  
\- J'ai envoyé une équipe là-bas, reprit le général Nisth. Tout effacer n'est pas aussi simple que l'on pourrait le penser. D'après le dernier rapport que j'ai reçu, la technologie utilisée dans cette installation à l'air très ancienne mais aussi très complexe, comment avez-vous réussi à la manipuler ?  
\- Notre capitaine dispose de données critiques sur les technologies relatives aux unités hostiles, répondit Honored avec sa voix synthétique, notre mission s'en est retrouvée facilitée. Votre équipe a-t-elle besoin d'aide pour terminer sa mission ?  
\- Merci, répondit Nisth, vous en avez déjà fait tellement pour nous, et puis il est bon que mes hommes puissent apprendre à maîtriser ces technologies, qu'elles appartiennent à la Vie ou peu importe ce qu'ils sont …  
\- Lawson, Honored, vous devez immédiatement rappliquer au Destiny, annonça une voix qui était celle de l'avatar du Destiny.  
\- Il se passe quelque chose ?, questionna Nisth.  
\- Je détecte un signal émis depuis l'emplacement du bâtiment que vous avez visité, répondit le Destiny, probablement un signal pour prévenir la Vie que ses installations ont été compromises.  
\- Combien de temps avons-nous ?, demanda le docteur Lawson.  
\- Très peu, reprit le Destiny, la Vie va renvoyer un autre signal pour déployer des unités endoctrinées. Général James Nisth, si vous avez des contre-mesures ou un quelconque moyen de défense, mettez-le en place maintenant, vous allez être attaqué.  
\- Comment se défendre contre un signal ?, demanda en réponse le général qui commençait à montrer une certaine anxiété.  
\- La Vie a renvoyé un signal, je fais de mon possible pour en atténuer les effets en attendant de trouver un moyen de le contrer, faites ce que vous pouvez de votre côté, Horthom et Honored, restez sur vos gardes, dit le Destiny avant de disparaître du champ de vision des trois personnes qui étaient dans la chambre. »

/-/

 _Année 517.330.578 Après Shepard ; Localisation : Terre (Planète) – Bulle locale_

« - Le signal de contrôle a une efficacité plus faible que prévue, dit une voix synthétique à un homme qui était debout devant plusieurs écrans dans une pièce mal éclairée.  
\- Destiny !, répondit l'homme qui laissait paraître son exaspération, que fait-il sur Anova ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre, répondit l'intelligence virtuelle. »

L'homme sortit de la pièce et après un certain temps à marcher dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous très fortement, il finit par atteindre la sortie du bâtiment dans lequel il était. Il observa au loin un faisceau qui partait du sol et qui montait jusqu'à une construction qui semblait être en dehors de l'atmosphère. Celle-ci était constituée de deux parties allongées qui semblaient être connectée entre-elles par une bulle d'énergie autour de laquelle tournaient de façon gyroscopique deux anneaux, le faisceau plongeait dans celle-ci. L'homme se mit à marcher vers la base du faisceau.

/-/

 _Année 13.501 Après Weir ; Localisation : Anova (Orbite) – Abysses Grichtèques_

« - J'ai réussi à atténuer le signal envoyé par la Vie, dit le Destiny en s'adressant à Horthom et Honored qui étaient encore dans la chambre mais qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir. J'attire votre attention sur le fait que des brouilleurs viennent d'être activés dans la base du Général Nisth et que vous devez donc faire gaffe plus qu'habituellement, j'aurais tout le mal du monde à vous téléporter si les choses tournent mal de votre côté.  
\- Bien reçu, répondit le docteur Lawson qui avec son ami parcourait les couloirs dans le but de trouver une issue vers les niveaux supérieurs. »

Après à peine une minute de recherche, Lawson trouva un ascenseur et arriva très vite au centre de commandement qui était très animé. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une table circulaire au-dessus de laquelle était affichée une représentation holographique assez imposante de la planète, cette représentation était manipulée par le général Nisth qui venait de zoomer sur sa base. Ce dernier supervisait une vingtaine d'opérateurs qui étaient assis devant deux rangées de postes de travail, ces rangées qui étaient surélevées formaient deux cercles concentriques par rapport à l'hologramme et étaient coupées par deux escaliers qui descendaient vers ce dernier.

« - Général, dit Lawson, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- A vrai dire pas grand-chose, répondit Nisth, ce que votre capitaine a fait à l'air efficace, des civils dont les yeux ont virés au bleu essayent de pénétrer dans mon infrastructure mais ils ne semblent avoir aucune coordination.  
\- Vos hommes tiennent bon ?, demanda en réponse le docteur Lawson.  
\- Les Endoctrinés sont en train de tâter du rayon paralysant, curieusement, ceux qui sont neutralisés ne sont pas remplacés par d'autres Endoctrinés, j'ai l'impression que vos ennemis ont abandonnés leur attaque, dit le Général qui semblait toutefois assez perplexe. »

En effet, le calme revenait dans les lieux où les trois personnes étaient et cela ne manqua pas d'inquiéter James Nisth. Lorsqu'il avait combattu sur Asuras IV, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose se produire, les Endoctrinés se battaient toujours jusqu'à la mort et d'autres personnes étaient endoctrinées, encore et encore, ce jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit terminée.

Après quelques minutes de combat, les Endoctrinés finirent par tous être neutralisés, des équipes médicales déplaçaient avec précaution chaque personnes neutralisées. Ces dernières allaient tôt ou tard se réveiller libres de tout contrôle et il convenait qu'elles ne le fassent pas en plein au milieu d'une étendue de corps inanimés.

Alors que les équipes médicales continuaient leur travail, un rayon bleu venant du ciel frappa le sol à quelques centaines de mètres de la base de Nisth, il n'y eut aucuns tremblements ni dommages. A peine quelques secondes après son apparition, le rayon disparut laissant apparaître un homme.

L'homme sur qui le rayon n'avait apparemment eu pas le moindre effet se mit à marcher vers la base. Les personnes dans la rue observaient l'homme avec stupéfaction, se demandant comment il avait pu survivre au rayon qui par la luminosité qu'il avait émis laissait penser qu'il avait véhiculé une puissance colossale.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la zone protégée de la base, un message retentit.

« Monsieur, vous êtes actuellement dans une zone interdite au civil, veuillez immédiatement faire demi-tour sous peine d'être abattu ! »

La personne à qui avait été adressé le message n'eut aucune réaction et continua sa progression. Les gardes braquèrent tous leurs armes sur l'individu en question.

« Dernier avertissement, rebroussez chemin tout de suite ! »

Ce dernier avertissement n'eut pas plus d'effet que le premier. Un sniper situé sur les hauteurs de la base fit feu sur l'intrus, la suite se déroula très vite. La balle venait à peine de s'écraser sur la peau de sa cible que tous les autres gardes stupéfaits firent généreusement feu sur celui qui venait de survivre à un tir de précision. Les tirs eurent le même effet, ils ne semblaient même pas ralentir l'homme qui continuait à avancer à la même vitesse vers une des entrées de la base.

Lorsqu'il arriva à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée, les portes blindées se refermèrent derrière les soldats qui venaient de se replier. L'homme s'arrêta devant la jonction que formait les deux portes, quelques instants après, il posa sa main droite sur cette jonction. Les portes se brisèrent en mille morceaux suite à une vibration surpuissante qui avait été émise par la main de l'homme. Ce dernier reprit son avancée dans les couloirs où résonnait un vacarme produit par d'innombrables tirs d'armes automatiques.

Plusieurs soldats aussi apeurés que désespérés engagèrent le combat au corps à corps. Le monstre qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence plaça plusieurs coups dont la précision était à peu près égale à la létalité.

« - Destiny, on doit évacuer maintenant, sors nous d'ici, demanda Horthom Lawson qui semblait paniqué.  
\- Plusieurs moissonneurs contrôlés par la Vie sont à ma recherche, répondit le Destiny, vous téléporter va me faire perdre une quantité d'énergie considérable et révéler ma position, en faisant çà, je ne vous donnerai que quelques minutes de vie en plus.  
\- On doit trouver un moyen de quitter la base !, reprit Lawson.  
\- Tout est verrouillé, répondit Nisth, quel que soit l'endroit que l'intrus veut atteindre, il y sera avant que l'on ait pu contrecarrer le verrouillage. »

L'avatar du Destiny apparut à la place de l'hologramme planétaire.

« Votre attention, si vous voulez avoir une chance de survie, vous devez me faire une confiance absolue. La progression de l'intrus suggère qu'il se dirige vers vous, il a une mission bien précise dont la réussite est maintenant quasi-certaine. En dehors de l'accomplissement de sa mission, il restera totalement pacifique sauf si vous vous attaquez à lui ».

Un dernier couloir menait vers le centre de commandement situé au même niveau, l'intrus venait de s'y engager. Deux hommes étaient positionnés devant une porte verrouillée, ces derniers envoyèrent une pluie de balles avec des mitrailleuses fixées au sol pour l'occasion. La cible avança, encaissant les impacts, n'ayant aucune égratignure et ne montrant aucune faiblesse, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux tireurs et afficha un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il constata que ces derniers étaient désormais à court de munitions. Il pointa ses deux index sur la tête des soldats qui furent prit de violentes douleurs, les veines de plus en plus visibles trahissaient une pression sanguine qui augmentait de façon galopante, du sang commença à sortir des narines et des yeux des deux agonisants, quelques instants plus tard, leur crâne explosa.

Les hommes de Nisth avaient manifestement ignoré les conseils du Destiny qu'ils imaginaient être le capitaine du vaisseau du docteur Lawson. Ils pointèrent presque tous leurs armes vers la porte qui allait sans doute voler en éclats.

Ce fût le cas, la porte qui venait d'être réduite en miette laissa place à l'ennemi qui semblait être invulnérable.

« Je ne viens que pour une seule personne », dit l'homme en s'adressant à tous ceux qui étaient présent.

L'homme en question dirigea son regard vers James Nisth, celui-ci s'en apercevant prit la parole.

« - Cessez tous le feu ! Ne tirez plus, quoi qu'il arrive, dit le Général qui avait une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer pour lui.  
\- Excellente idée !, répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du centre de commandement.  
\- Que me reprochez-vous ?, demanda Nisth à son interlocuteur.  
\- Vous avez laissé l'infrastructure que vous étiez censé protéger être détruite après en avoir divulgué l'emplacement ».

Après avoir répondu, l'homme mit un objet plat qui faisait à peu près la taille d'un pouce dans le creux de sa main. Avec une précision remarquable, il lança l'objet qui ressemblait à une puce qui se logea dans le crâne de Nisth, ce dernier s'écroula à terre.

« Que personne ne s'avise de bouger son corps !, hurla l'homme invincible, dans le cas contraire je reviendrais. Maintenant sortez. »

La pièce se vida de manière progressive mais assez rapide. Chacun maintenu une distance de sécurité par rapport au tueur qui laissait tout juste la place suffisante pour laisser tout le monde sortir.

Lorsque l'évacuation du centre de commandement fut terminée, l'intrus contourna par la gauche le demi-cercle extérieur de postes de travail inoccupés et descendit vers le cadavre de James Nisth. Il s'accroupit et sortit une fiole contenant un liquide rouge, il versa ensuite celui-ci dans la plaie formée au niveau du front. Le liquide bien qu'étant visqueux s'infiltra sans difficulté dans la plaie.

Le tueur se releva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le paysage industriel d'Anova, son visage affichait la satisfaction d'avoir parfaitement réussi sa mission.

L'individu dont personne ne savait rien sortit du centre de commandement qui fut scellé derrière lui. La paroi d'acier transparent qui composait en grande partie la porte laissa apparaître une brume qui envahit rapidement toute la pièce et qui annula toute visibilité à l'intérieur de celle-ci.


End file.
